Faunus' True Form
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A change was coming. Blake could feel it as easily as she could feel the change of seasons. She was going into heat. The only thing was that she had to hide it from her teammates. How was she going to survive for three months? Yes ANOTHER heat story, different from the others, though. Obviously it's a monochrome. ENJOY!
1. You're screwed

**_I don't own RWBY. That honor goes to Monty Oum._**

**_Yes, this is another 'Blake in heat' fic. It's a quick easy way to find a reason for Blake and Weiss to have sex, so I do it. (I can think of other reasons for them to have sex too, but you guys won't be seeing that fic until it's ready). *cough* Moving on. _**

**_This one involves a heat cycle that's different than _**_Seven Days of Heat _**_or _**_Swallowing Pride_**_. I hope you guys enjoy the twist and as a heads up, there will be one more fic with Blake that is based around her going into heat and it's literally going to be called _**_A Cat in Heat_**_. So keep your eyes open for that one and enjoy the fic. _**

* * *

"I'm just saying, a guy like that, could have potential for you, Weiss." Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's argument.

"He was an absolute brute!" Weiss responded, crossing her arms indignantly.

"I thought he was nice." The yellow-themed girl shrugged.

"He told me-in great detail-what he wanted to do with my skirt!" The white-haired girl exclaimed.

"I can't believe you didn't take His Hunkiness up on the offer." Yang licked her lips, remembering the attractive blue-haired boy that had attempted to hit on all of them with limited success.

"As if I would let such scum lay even a finger on me." Weiss scoffed.

"Besides, the bulge in his pants was barely noticeable, Yang." Blake spoke up, calmly inserting herself into the conversation. "He wasn't worth it."

"But it was dark!" The blonde pointed out.

"Night vision." Blake replied, causing her yellow-themed teammate to pout.

"Cheer up, Sis." Ruby chuckled. "At least he was cute."

Arriving back at the Academy, the four girls smiled at the familiar sounds coming from all around them. Ruby led the way to the dorms, Weiss right behind her with Yang and Blake taking up the rear.

"So what do you guys want to do now since there are two hours left until dinner?" Ruby inquired.

"Maybe we could find something on TV?" Yang suggested. "Oh, the world championship is on tonight!"

"Oh no!" Weiss hissed. "I am _not_ watching wrestling again tonight!"

"But it's fun!" Yang chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"It is most certainly not fun watching men with large muscles and small waists roll around on a dirty smelly mat in their underwear beating each other to unconsciousness." Weiss huffed.

"But it's the championship, Weiss! Why _wouldn't_ you want to watch that?"

"Because it's _all_ we watch!"

"Perhaps we should watch the championship tonight so that Yang is happy and then next time we can watch what Weiss wants to see." Blake suggested, turning a page in her book.

All of her teammates turned to her surprise and the ensuing silence made Blake glance up to find them all staring at her. "What?"

"You've been quite talkative lately." Ruby said, smiling encouragingly at the Faunus.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Weiss murmured, eyes narrowing at the black-themed team member.

"Is something up?" Yang asked.

"No." Blake replied, going back to her book. "Some things just can't be solved by blowing out a candelabra."

All three blushed at the reminder of the first time the four of them had been assembled together. Getting over the moment, Ruby cleared her throat.

"I agree with Blake's suggestion." She stated, turning to Yang and Weiss. "It sounds good. Weiss can teach me how to play chess while Yang watches the championship."

"What are you going to do, Blake?" Yang asked, the trio turning to see Blake lost in her book once more. "Never mind. See ya later."

As the group left the room, Blake continued focusing on her book, getting lost in the pages. Roughly seventeen minutes after her team's exit, Blake felt a familiar tingling sensation at the base of her spine. Setting down her book, Blake stood and slid her shorts down, doing the same with her tights, letting free the long furry appendage that wanted to be released.

Sighing in exasperation, Blake realized what was going to happen for the next three months. Slipping her shorts back on, she grabbed her long black trench coat that she used for winter and slid it on, making her way out of the room.

Yang was engrossed in the match and Weiss was concentrating on her next move, but Ruby spotted their black-themed teammate leaving the dorms. Her eyebrows creased in confusion, but she shrugged it off at the moment. Just because she was the team leader didn't mean she needed to know what her teammates were doing all the time. Turning her attention back to Weiss, Ruby let her Faunus teammate slip from her mind.

Blake walked down the hallway calmly, conveying no indication of something being amiss. Inside, on the other hand, she was in turmoil over what she should do about her problem. Coming to a door with LOVE on it, she raised her hand and knocked. Footsteps were heard behind the door before it opened and a green head poked out, a wide smile settling over pink lips.

"Blake!" Organza shouted, hugging the cat-Faunus to her. "How have you been? Velvet was getting worried that you didn't like her anymore."

"I was not." the rabbit-Faunus grinned, poking her partner in the side before turning to the darker brunette. "Hello, Blake. Would you like to come in?"

"Th-that would probably be wise." Velvet stepped back and allowed her friend entrance. Blake stepped inside and found the rest of Team LOVE lounging around the room as well. Eyelet was in the corner drawing, Loden was brushing his hair and Organza had bounced to the bed she shared with Velvet, flopping down on it.

"What can we help you with?" Velvet asked, sitting next to her partner.

"I'm going into heat." Blake stated bluntly. The entire team stopped and stared at her. Organza fell off the bed, Eyelet accidentally drew a jagged line across her newest creation and Loden nearly yanked a chunk of hair from his head.

"That's... er... interesting..." Velvet cleared her throat awkwardly. "Blake, you know Organza and I-."

"I didn't come to proposition you, Velvet." Blake explained. "I came for some advice. My team has taken extremely well to my being a Faunus, but it's clear that they've never experienced a Faunus in heat."

"Well, why not just hide it like Velvet does?" Loden suggested.

"Mine would be harder to hide than hers." Blake told him, removing her trench coat to show them her tail.

"Oh."

The entire team gazed around uncomfortably. "Is there anyone you're interested in?" Eyelet asked softly, her naturally quiet voice somehow stretching across the room to Blake.

"I am, but... she's not one to be interested in me."

"I'm sure Yang wouldn't be opposed to it." Loden chuckled. "She is the party type after all."

"I'm not interested in Yang, Den." Blake murmured.

"Ruby's a little inexperienced, but she's usually willing to try anything for her team..." Organza told her encouragingly.

"Ruby is dating Nora and I have no intention of dating her either." the dark brunette murmured.

"Then who-?"

"Weiss." Eyelet stated as if she'd known the answer the entire time and Blake's refusal of her other two teammates was proof of it. Blake nodded just to clarify.

"You're screwed." Loden whispered.

"I know." the cat-Faunus breathed.

* * *

_**Alright, if you want to know more about Blake's transformation or about Team LOVE (who are actually named Team VOLE in Black Velvet), just PM me and I'll answer any questions you have. If you don't wanna PM me, then you can ask me on Tumblr, message my Facebook page, or hit me up on Twitter. Just look below.** _

**__****_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**__****_And there you have it. Thanks for the support! Drop me a review, yeah?_**


	2. Having fun

**_As per my promise on my Facebook and Tumblr, I'm updating every RWBY fic I've published on here. So, I'm back with another chapter for this and I hope you guys enjoy it. _**

* * *

Blake awoke before the rest of her teammates, hopping into the shower before Weiss and Ruby had even begun to stir. As she stepped into the steaming water, the Faunus wondered what she was going to tell them. A Faunus in heat wasn't something commonly seen by humans. If a Faunus knew they were going into heat, they easily found a place that would make it more bearable.

_Yang and Ruby are relatively accepting. They obviously accepted me being a Faunus rather quickly, so telling them about this problem won't be such a big deal. It's Weiss I'm worried about. She's still wary around Faunus and there are moments when she gets cautious around me too. What if she doesn't take to this as well as the other two have been? How will I be able to cope with the next three months?_

Closing her eyes momentarily, Blake gave a soft groan as the heiress' face appeared behind her eyelids. Mist blue eyes staring at her softly yet coldly, thin lips set into a frown or a line, pursing ever so slightly at something Yang may have done. Slender, pale neck waiting for Blake to mark every inch of it and leading her downward to the perky breasts lying in wait for the Faunus' mouth to-.

Blake gasped as her eyes flew open, pushing off from the wall she was leaning against. _I can't keep having those thoughts, not now._ She told herself firmly, unwrapping her tail from around her waist as it continued to curl in pleasure at the thoughts that had been running rampant in her mind seconds before.

Carefully washing her hair, Blake wrapped her tail and a towel tightly around herself before making her way back to the dorm room. The others had begun to awaken and get ready. Ruby nodded to her as she made her way toward the bathrooms as well, Weiss following soon after and, after a few stumbles, Yang also made her way down the hall.

Blake gave a breath of relief, reaching into her draw and removing a uniform and a fresh pair of underclothes. Grimacing as her tail was forced into the cotton, Blake had little trouble putting the rest of her clothing on and began to brush her hair, still musing over what to do about this problem.

_Well, Weiss did say that when something this big comes up, to tell someone... but she may not have known the weight of her words at the time. Though, after finding out that you were in the White Fang, she probably thought there was nothing else that could surprise her. Well, this would be an interesting talk..._

Sighing, Blake set down her brush, reaching for her bow. Her ears twitched at footsteps and she turned tot he door, seeing her teammates enter. Ruby and Yang moved to their draws, beginning to choose a school uniform to wear, but Blake paid no mind to them as a still damp Schnee heiress walked into the room.

Sopping wet white hair trailed in slight curls down a smooth pale back, the towel sticking to every curve, every nook because of the water. Blake licked her lips as beads of water made their way down Weiss' chin and dropped onto her clavicle, spilling from her love hollow down into the valley between those soft malleable breasts. The water teased the brunette, dripping ever so slowly down the slope of the girl's shoulders and pooling on her breastplate before slipping down and disappearing from sight.

With tremendous effort, the Faunus drew her eyes away from the alluring sight and fixed her bow in place, taking deep breaths and keeping her eyes trained on her bookshelf as the other three girls changed. When at last everyone seemed to have finished preparing for the day, all four members of the team headed to breakfast.

Blake pointedly sat on the other side of Yang that morning, keeping as much inconspicuous space between Weiss and herself as she could without giving anything away. JNPR joined them moments later and everyone struck up different conversations. Blake simply ignored them all and focused on her bagel, fighting the urge to even glance in the heiress' direction.

The bell rang shortly after Blake finished her cherry yogurt and the teams departed for their separate classes, RWBY all walking together. Arriving at their first class, the quartet took their usual seats, three of the four of them taking out their books until Blake elbowed Yang to get her book as well. The blonde chuckled sheepishly and took her book from her bag just as Professor Port stepped into the room.

"Good morning students." He called to them all. After receiving a half-hearted greeting, he delved immediately into the lesson. "Today we are going to discuss the most popular method of getting rid of boarbatusks. Does anyone know what that is?"

Weiss' hand shot up and Blake stiffened, smelling the scent of her shampoo waft through the air from the motion. Weiss didn't seem to take notice as she answered, "The Machinsky Mash."

"Correct, Miss Scha-nee. Class, the Machinsky Mash, sometimes known as the Machinsky Maneurver, is a very complex strategy that seems simple upon sight, but if done wrong, could end in the person doing it losing an arm. Or a life. You see, when I was a boy..."

Blake diligently took notes that seemed to be important while the professor went off into another of his long-winded childhood tales about fighting and wanting to become a Hunter. The classroom was filled with the sounds of pencils scratching, kids snoring and Professor Port talking. Looking to her teammates, the brunette noted that Yang was asleep, Ruby was fighting it and Weiss' eyes were too glassy to actually be paying attention.

Hopefully, she could do this without anyone noticing. Her tail was becoming uncomfortable at the angle she was sitting. Blake repositioned herself in her chair, trying not to sit on her own tail. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't at the base of her spine. Grumbling about her predicament, Blake shifted again, drawing the attention of her team leader.

"Is everything okay, Blake?" Ruby inquired.

"Huh?" Amber eyes flashed to the redhead before calmly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just getting a bit restless is all."

"Class just started." Yang told her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I agree with Yang." Weiss piped in. "You're usually much more composed than this, Blake."

"Maybe I'm just a little bored, okay?" the brunette snapped a little harsher and louder than she had intended.

"Then perhaps you could demonstrate the maneuver yourself, Miss Belladonna." All four girls slowly turned to see the entire class staring at them. Blake grit her teeth together and stood, removing Gambol Shroud from her bag and making her way to the front.

It wasn't that she hadn't been _listening_ to the lecture he was giving. She had heard every word he'd said. _I cannot believe I have to do this._ She inwardly groaned, holding her sheathed sword at the ready as Professor Port stepped up next to the cage.

"At the ready, Miss Belladonna!" he shouted, unlatching the cage.

Blake waited as the boarbatusk charged her, amber eyes flashing green momentarily as it bore down on her. Leaping into the air, Blake moved backward, watching the Grimm race closer to her. Swinging Gambol Shroud, Blake didn't even wince as the sheath made contact with the baorbatusk's rock-hard armor.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang shouted in worry.

_Having fun._ Blake wanted to reply as she flipped over another attack, once again hitting the armor. The Grimm continued whirling on her, large tusks always aimed for her chest and stomach, but Blake wouldn't let it get that far, jumping over it or backward each time, a catty smile appearing on her face as she began to enjoy toying with the monster.

"Blake, its belly, remember?" Ruby shouted. "Its belly is its weakest point!"

"I know." the brunette called calmly, once more jumping up. This time, however, she landed on the boarbatusk's back and rode it as it ran and bucked, trying to dislodge her. Resisting the urge to shout jubilantly, Blake stood with perfect balance on the Grimm's back and leaped up, unsheathing her blade.

Her eyes flashed green once more as she licked her lips down at the creature below her. As the entire class watched, she swung in the air, beginning her descent. "Here, piggy piggy." she called, prompting the monster to look up.

The boarbatusk snorted and stood on its hindlegs, certain that it had cornered her now. Blake gave that catty grin again and angled her body slightly, landing a little in front of the Grimm. Just as it was lowering itself back to its feet, she thrust forward with both blades, embedding them deep into the stomach of the beast.

Purring softly in delight, she pulled her blades apart, slicing the creature open and watching it drop as she stood from her crouch. The class stared in awe while Professor Port cleared his throat. "Though that was an impressive battle, Miss Belladonna," he murmured. "It was still not the maneuver I was teaching."

"Maneuver?" Blake wondered aloud momentarily before her eyes widened in horror. _I forgot to do the maneuver!_ She screamed at herself, too late to rectify the problem now.

"That will be detention for you, Miss Belladonna, please take your seat." Blake sighed and sheathed her blade, moving back to her seat and putting her blade away.

"Why didn't you do the maneuver?" Weiss hissed at her.

"I was having too much fun toying with the boarbatusk!" Blake snarled back. "Sorry, if I forgot."

"You were... how was that _fun?_" Weiss stared at her incredulously, not believing her ears.

"It just was." Blake shrugged, turning back to face the front and continuing to take notes as her teammates gave her odd looks throughout the rest of class.

When the bell finally rang, Professor Port called, "I want a three page report on the Machinsky maneuver and how it was effective in defeating Grimm during the Great Uprising of 1852." As an afterthought, he added, "Miss Belladonna, I expect you in my office Saturday morning for detention, seven am sharp."

"_Seven am?_" Blake gasped, eyes widening.

"That is correct. You may go now." Amber eyes narrowed, but Blake nodded and gathered her things, storming from the room. Ruby, Weiss and Yang glanced at each other before quickly following their teammate.

"Hey Blake!" Yang shouted, racing after her partner. "Wait up!"

The Faunus did not slow and so, Ruby used her Semblance to move in front of her, rose petals falling in her wake. "Blake!" the redhead exclaimed. "What's wrong? It's just detention."

"Detention I got because the teacher went on a tangent about his childhood instead of teaching us like he's supposed to." Blake huffed.

"What's gotten into you, Blake?" Yang asked, coming up behind them with Weiss right beside her. "You don't normally act this..."

"Childish?" Weiss suggested. "Irrational? Completely reckless?"

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed.

Blake shook her head and turned away from them, sidestepping Ruby. "I'm heading back to the dorm." she called. "I need a nap."

Her team watched her go, at a complete loss of what to do. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to head in the direction of their next class. "Looks like I'm taking notes for _three _of us today."

* * *

_********__If any of you readers are female, I'm guessing you're equating Blake's attitude to PMS, right? Cause if so, it's very freaking similar to that, yeah._

_********__Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._

_********__And don't forget to drop me a pretty review while you're at it._


End file.
